


Love Inside This Madness [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Digital Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Song: Fire N Gold (Bea Miller), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo (Mark IV) - T4: Kink: BondageSTB Bingo (Round 1) - N3: Free Space-Tony asking if he trusts him is like asking Bucky if he needs air. The answer is always going to be a resounding, “Yes.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923271
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Love Inside This Madness [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> “There is love inside this madness  
> We are walking on the moon  
> Though I don't believe in magic  
> I believe in me and you”  
> \- Bea Miller, _Fire N Gold_
> 
>   
> Title: Love Inside This Madness  
> TSB Card: #4056  
> Square: T4 - Bondage  
> Ship: Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Naked cuddling, light rope bondage  
> Summary: Tony asking if he trusts him is like asking Bucky if he needs air. The answer is always going to be a resounding, “Yes.”  
> For the [Tony Stark Bingo](https://tonystarkbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A/N: Inspired by [this photo](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/445406379147264000/725332177239146516/unknown.png). I had a lot of fun recreating it, and I'm proud of how Bucky's arm turned out! All the kudos to Bleakloft for giving me a few pointers, ilysm :3

“Do you trust me?”

Those four words are dumb. At least, Bucky thinks so. Tony asking if he trusts him is like asking Bucky if he needs _air_. The answer is always going to be a resounding, “Yes.”

Tony is good with his hands; Bucky had figured as much even before finding out that he had built a miniature Arc Reactor in a cave. It’s in the way the Iron Man armors look. It’s in the way Tony solders mechanical components or tinkers with his cars.

It’s even in the way Tony always takes his time tying the rope around Bucky’s wrists, methodical and sure. He can break out of it with ease if he wants to, but with Tony, he never feels like he needs it. It’s in the way Tony’s fingertips dance along his skin, over his ribs, before finding purchase in his hair.

Tony grasps Bucky’s face lightly, angling his head up so he can capture his lips in a kiss. Bucky groans when Tony licks his way into his mouth, the taste of him heady and familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You can also reblog the [post here](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/641430286987558912/title-love-inside-this-madness-tsb-card-4056)! 
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
